


罗宾的训练

by sarriathmg



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Jason Todd, Dom!Dick Grayson, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Power Play, Praise Kink, Top Dick Grayson, Vibrators, sub!Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 迪克不能再清楚这种手段对于让杰森闭嘴一直是个很好用的方法——对新罗宾这样一个缺乏纪律又不懂得节制的野蛮男孩，最有效的训练方式，莫过于在他面前摇晃炫耀那些他想要的东西。泰坦宇宙dickjay的Dom/sub+夸赞play（这篇受两个梗的启发：一个是Jason那句“I'll do whatever you say”；还有一个是大哥床技很好把所有床伴都睡服到无话可说）
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 86





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> -想苏Dom气息十足的泰坦哥  
> -发生在第二季E01和E02之间同居泰坦塔的那三个月里  
> -上下两个部分  
> -甜的BDSM，Dom/sub，含有权利play，放置play，夸赞play（praise kink），口塞的使用有，按摩器的使用有，手铐的使用有，罗宾名称有  
> -这里设定桶在第一季里说自己19岁是真话，所以才没有打Underage的标签

迪克就选择了在杰森系上围裙的时候按下遥控器的开关。

随着听不见的震动，正在切着鸡腿的杰森瞬间停下了他那傲慢招摇的说话声。

他听见男孩发出一声惊呼，但很快被有意地吞咽下去。杰森咬着嘴唇，忍耐下一声像猫一样的呻吟。迪克不得不承认那有些颤抖地略微耸起双肩的样子很适合他——当平常作为罗宾在场地上战斗时的锐气被削得彻底，表现出不需使用暴力就可以说服他展现出的屈服的动作。迪克不反感看到那孩子暴露弱点的模样，尽管在一旁看着的加尔此时已经疑惑地挑起了眉。

而他自己偏偏决定此时走进厨房。

“今天我们吃什么？”迪克装扮着自己那温柔又和气的笑容来到杰森的身后。他穿着皮鞋的脚尖几乎能顶到杰森的脚后跟，而身体僵直的男孩偷偷向他投来一个杀人的眼神，指节被塞在嘴里，试图咽下任何不受欢迎的声音。

_ 穿着人皮的禽兽。 _ 他几乎能听见杰森如此在暗中骂他的声音。迪克此时身着高领的毛衣，两手休闲地放在西裤两边的口袋里。杰森自然知道蛋状按摩器的遥控就被握在迪克兜中的手里——他从来只会把它放在那一个地方。

迪克的拇指在口袋中将按钮悄悄向上推动，引发杰森难以自制地发出一声呻吟。

但迪克没有选择开口来救他。相反，他只是悠闲地静静站在一旁，带着兴致去观看男孩会如何解决困境。

“鸡肉焙盘，”杰森喘着粗气，过了好一会儿才从牙缝里挤出，“想要替我做吗？”

迪克耸了耸肩，语气认真到听起来滑稽的地步。

“我很乐意代劳。但我想加尔和瑞秋应该不会那么赞同这个主意。”

“那就闭嘴，”杰森立刻恶狠狠地回答，“并且别来烦我。”

如果语气能够给人注射毒液，那他刚才那短短的一句话就足以让迪克致命了。然而男孩恶劣的态度还远远不能威胁到迪克。叛逆的作为和缺乏礼貌的语气，光是这些就够给迪克理由对新罗宾施以惩罚性的教育了。不过他想了想，决定暂时还是将按摩器的力度放在小档上。毕竟他可不希望吃到的是因为厨师手抖而多撒了几碗盐的晚饭。

迪克看到杰森愤怒地转过头去，围裙的带子因为大幅度的动作而摇晃了几下。男孩的身形在之后明显要放松了许多。在他切肉的过程中，那耸起的双肩也逐渐落下了。当烘焙的过程顺利地完成，两个孩子帮着杰森把焙盘从烤箱里拿出来，并给塔里的每个人布好盘子时，迪克都耐心地等待着。直到看着杰森终于在他自己的椅子上坐稳，迪克才又悄悄向上调大了按摩器的档位。

男孩一坐下就突然紧绷的样子真是一种光景，而他从嘴中发出的那声娇柔的惊呼也是个很好的收获。他很快羞耻地吞下呻吟声，吃饭的过程在那之后也变得安静了许多。杰森几乎全程都低着头，把身体的颤抖隐藏得很好，但微微泛红的脸颊却难以受到掩饰。迪克就借着这个难得安静的机会和瑞秋聊起她今天的功课，还同时询问了加尔的训练。而在两个孩子纷纷兴致勃勃地向他们的导师报告当天的收获时，杰森就坐在旁边一声不吭，湿润的眼睛紧紧盯着自己的盘子。

“你呢，杰森，”迪克看似平常地开启话题，一边为自己盛了更多的鸡肉，一边向男孩的方向看去，“今天发生过什么有趣的事件吗？”

杰森抬头瞪了他一眼，眼神像刀子。他握着叉具的手骨节都有点泛白。

迪克没有强迫他去回答。在开始和瑞秋聊起其他话题时，他的食指一直轻轻敲在口袋中遥控器的塑料表面上。迪克不能再清楚这种手段对于让杰森闭嘴一直是个很好用的方法——对新罗宾这样一个缺乏纪律又不懂得节制的野蛮男孩最有效的训练方式，莫过于在他面前摇晃炫耀那些他想要得到的东西。

杰森是第一个吃完饭的。他突然站了起来，用极其刻板的声音说道，“我要回房间了。”

说完，他头也不回地转身就走。迪克能看出杰森从肩膀到胯部都极其不自然的僵硬。而迪克本人倒是还用了些时间去用餐巾将嘴巴擦干净。

“你们两个可以解决脏盘子吗？”他好心地问道，“我以后会弥补你们的。”

瑞秋的目光甚至没有从手机屏幕上移开。她心不在焉地朝迪克出了个大拇指，而一旁的加尔则向他抱歉地笑了笑。

回房间的过程，迪克走得慢条斯理。他的手又在西裤里摸索，指肚描绘着那被设计成椭圆形的遥控器外壳的形状。他还在思考是应该惩罚还是奖励杰森刚刚的举动；他的食指在档门上游离不定。

他知道现在去哪里才能找到现任罗宾。在经过了刚才的小插曲之后，男孩不可能会直接回他自己的房间里。很简单，他就是不会回去的。

当迪克来到自己房门前时，他突然调大了档。

门刚开一条缝隙，迪克就听见了从里面传来的喘气声。接着迪克用手把着门，侧身走了进去。杰森就坐在他的床上。男孩双手抱膝，绯红色一直蔓延到耳朵尖，同时身体微微带着隐忍的颤抖，将嘴唇都咬得留下了牙印。

_ 男孩需要得到你的认可， _ 布鲁斯一开始如是说。 _ 好好照顾他，迪克。在训练他的过程中，也得让他明白他自己是队里一个不可或缺的成员。 _

当布鲁斯送杰森和迪克一起来旧金山的时候，老头子可是没能预想到他们之间会发展成这样。当然这不代表迪克就不满于现状。杰森确实需要被重视和承认，需要明白自己被人关爱着，只不过在这中间撒上一些性来调味，是迪克这段时间找到的能做成这点最管用的方法而已。

而此时，杰森的神色真是一种不多得的光景，就像是色情片里才会出现的。平常傲慢得令人无法忍受的脸蛋上露出泪水四溢的渴求的表情，脸上弥漫一层情色的红晕。而杰森的双眼则透过湿润的睫毛盯着迪克的一举一动。

迪克终于将按摩器蓝色的遥控从口袋中拿了出来。他有意要让杰森能够看到它，就像在骡子的面前挑逗性地悬空着胡萝卜。迪克确保在身后关闭房门并上锁。泰坦的房间隔音向来比较好，除非用力地播放重金属乐，不然他们在这里面发出的声音基本上不会传到外面。

接着，迪克走到床边，没拿遥控器的那只手还放在兜里。杰森充满毒液的双眼就跟随着他的动作。

“你还好吗？”他好心地问道。

杰森咬着牙恶毒地回答了他。

“不能更好了，混球。”

迪克忍不住笑了笑。不管布鲁斯把他送给自己训练的初衷是什么，迪克都知道有一种服从是令现任罗宾不能说不的。

“听见你还在状态这真的很好，”他说，“现在站起来。”

杰森噘了下嘴。但他没有反驳地乖乖站了起来，甚至没说一句多余的话。在训练室里男孩可从没有表现得这么听话。这种态度是专门为迪克的卧室预备的。

他站在那里的样子十分地缺乏纪律——不停地抖动着膝盖，目光懒散地在房间里乱瞟。还远远不能被任何人称为一个优秀的服从者的程度。但至少它是个起点。

迪克站在了杰森的面前，和他面对面。他低头看着男孩倔强的绿眼睛，命令道，“脱了它们。”

杰森松散的目光从他的脸上移开，开始无声地脱去那件红色的运动上衣。虽然他表现得一点也不认真，但至少脱衣的速度还是很快。

当杰森裸着上身，开始去脱他那条牛仔裤时，迪克则转过身去，将手中的遥控器放回床上。在确认它被放在杰森能够看见却够不到的地方之后，迪克又去床头边拿起了那瓶润滑剂。重新直起腰来的迪克挽起了袖口，双手插胸地站在杰森前方不远处，看着男孩将赤脚从牛仔裤的裤腿里抽出来，然后随意将裤子踢到一旁。

现在，杰森身上已经只剩下他那条四角内裤了。但他还没来得及继续，迪克就已经来到了他的身前，差点把他吓了一跳。

“手抬起来，”迪克柔声说，“放在你的脑后。”

杰森顺从地向上扬起手臂，十指在脑后交叉。没有顶嘴也没有怨言。迪克低头去看。这个角度能清楚看见男孩棉质内裤下的勃起，和顶部那已经浸湿的一小块。

但他没有对此作出评论。而是慢慢蹲下身去，拉着内裤那贴身并富有弹性的腰带，将内衣向下脱去。

如果布鲁斯得知这就是迪克让男孩得到关爱的方式，一定会暴怒不已。然而那也是乐趣的一部分。

杰森的内裤落在他的脚踝处。迪克能看到男孩那明显已经勃起的阴茎，前端的缝隙处开始分泌的前液在灯光下有着晶莹的光泽。它微微泛着的粉红的颜色像是一种邀请，但迪克没有去碰它，只是目光在上面稍有流连。他知道杰森注意到了自己的一举一动，而对方的身体也因此僵在原地，一点也不敢动。

“现在，”迪克柔声说，“脚。”

杰森提起他的左脚，让迪克把内裤从中抽出来。

“另外一只。”

杰森也照做了。迪克将脱下来的内裤扔在一旁，然后两手伸到男孩的腿后。他把润滑厚厚地涂在右手的两根指头上，从下方找到两片臀瓣，小心翼翼地从那里戳入。

杰森惊呼了一声，身体剧颤了一下。迪克就趁着这个机会将手指插进他的入口，两根手指轻易地在那温热紧致的甬道里弯曲和探索。他的动作引来男孩一声像小猫般的叫声。那里面还因为之前用过的润滑而极易进入，迪克两臂的臂弯搂着杰森大腿的两侧，而他能够听见男孩为了自制而咬唇发出的忍耐的呻吟。

但是他没有开口说话或是做出安慰的动作。在随着震动的余波找到那颗蛋状的按摩器之后，迪克立刻就退出了手指。

接着，他双手歇在自己的膝盖上，抬头去仰望杰森。

“你刚刚又没有听话，小翅膀，”半蹲在他的面前，迪克严肃地说着。男孩的眉毛疑惑地微皱，两手依然举起交叉在脑后，歪着脑袋困惑地低头看他。

迪克继续说，“我曾告诉过你应该怎么做的不是吗？每当我进门的时候，要看到你跪在门口迎接我的样子。但你这次完全没有照做。”

“但是——”杰森开口。

迪克打断了他。

“我不追究。但是在未来，我预期要在你的身上看到更多的纪律。”

他说的没有错。就连布鲁斯把杰森交给迪克时给他的暗示都十分明确。男孩需要更多纪律和教养。他有太多来自哥谭街道的包袱，而他丝毫不知该如何处理自己急躁的心情。迪克既然从蝙蝠侠手上接下了训练新任罗宾的任务，他就会用到属于他自己的方法来处理，无论布鲁斯会不会赞成。

迪克站起了身来，打理了一下弄皱的裤子，然后在胸前交叉手臂。他没有忽略掉男孩在他健美的身躯上流连稍微过久的眼神。但迪克目光冷静，毫不退缩地和杰森对视。

“记得你的安全词吗？”他问。

“当然记得，”杰森咬着牙。迪克能看出他全身忍耐得极其辛苦，而迪克自己自从刚才调大按摩器的档位之后就没再动过它。

“那很好，”迪克轻声说。他伸出手去，指节轻轻拂过杰森的脸颊。男孩的脑袋略微不明显地向他的碰触靠拢，就像只充满欲求的猫咪。“我现在去冲个澡。保持这个动作别动。如果你大声把它喊出来，我在浴室里也能够听见。”

杰森咬着下嘴唇，像是想要回答，但因身体状况让他分神并答不上来。

“杰森，”迪克加大了声音，“我指望你回答我。”

男孩轻轻点了点头，但意识到这还不够，他又清了清嗓子，扬声回答，“我明白了，迪克。”

“那很好。”

迪克简短地说完就绕过杰森走向浴室。他在途中脱去自己的套头上衣，将它扔在浴室外的架子上，并开始解开西裤的腰带。没多久，水流的声音和雾气就填满了整个房间。他没有关紧房门，只拉上了浴帘，为了确保在这里的确能听见男孩的声音，并可以随时探头出去查看对方是否会偷偷满足自己。

没过两分钟，迪克便听到屋外传来杰森无聊地用口哨吹出曲子的声音。首先是旋律不明的探戈舞曲，然后又演变成某首钢琴乐。当迪克把头发间涂抹的洗发液搓出泡沫时，口哨声停顿了一下。迪克听见杰森暗骂的声音，之后还想继续吹下去，但是吹出的声音断断续续，并时不时夹杂着很小声的脏话。这让迪克忍不住露出微笑。杰森学会了用音乐来让自己分心，但这个方法可不能一直管用。

不过，即使那个从一开始就在运作的震动器此时终于开始让男孩难以忽视，他还是没有选择用出他的安全词。冲掉泡沫后，迪克关了花洒，他在腰间系了条浴巾，然后拿着一条毛巾挂在湿漉漉的头发上。这期间他透过门缝，可以看到门外的男孩因为焦虑而已经有些弯腰失形的动作。但他的双手依然放在脑后。迪克知道，不论杰森在街上巡逻时有多么缺乏自制，在迪克的卧室里却可以像变了个人似的听话。杰森喜欢被迪克支配——只要是迪克在他们玩乐时要求的，他都会毫无疑问地照办。只要男孩想，他的忍耐力其实可以很好。

等迪克一边擦着头发走出浴室时，他几乎能够看见杰森因听到他的到来而突然振作起来的样子。对方很顺从地没有回头，于是从这个角度迪克能够看见男孩整个赤裸的背面。从他精炼的背部肌肉线条到形状好看的臀和腿，几乎像是专门为迪克一个人上演的艺术品展览。

“你还好吗？”还没绕到他身前，迪克就关心地开口问道。

“如果你想问我是不是还活着，我还没死。”

杰森即使在这时候还存在的黑色幽默令迪克忍不住发出一声轻笑。他从身后靠近，赤裸还带着水珠的胸肌贴上了男孩的肩膀和脖根。他知道自己呼出的气息让对方已经按捺不住。迪克能够看见男孩脖颈后面浮现的鸡皮疙瘩。

迪克腾出一只手来轻轻抚摸杰森的身侧，带着玩闹意义地去捏那里的肌肉。然后伸到他的身前，有意无意地去戏弄他一侧的乳头。他能感觉杰森的呼吸随着乳头的坚硬和挺立而变得急促，而当迪克将口鼻埋在杰森脑后去亲吻他的后脑勺时，男孩十分明显地向后靠入他的怀抱里，嘴里发出充满欣慰和渴求的抱怨声。

而就在这时候，迪克出其不意地用另一只手大力地拍了一下杰森赤裸的臀部，清脆的声音在空中响起，为那里留下一个红印，导致男孩浑身惊得弹跳了一下。惊呼声出口，但是没有脏话。迪克忍不住微笑。杰森已经入境到了忘记怎么去骂人的程度。

而当他绕到杰森身前时，迪克同时开口，“那么你还记得的对不对？你的安——”

“老天，迪克！”杰森突然不耐烦地爆发，“伙计，我一丝不挂地在这里等了你好久了，能不能不要再浪费时间问我已经回答过的问题？”

迪克皱了下眉头。男孩喜欢打断人说话的叛逆行为需要修正，好在他们的时间还有很长。

“你知不知道，就是你这样的态度，才会让布鲁斯想到把你送到我这里来？”

“噢，闭嘴吧，迪克，”迪克能够从男孩的语气里听出对他的极度不满。

“你在训练时也经常和布鲁斯顶嘴吗？”迪克嘲讽地说着。他将用来擦干头发的毛巾一甩，挂在肩上，一边继续用耐心的语气说，“但在这里不行。你得把这当成你的训练。忍耐力和听从命令的能力可以决定你是不是能够当一个合格的罗宾。”

杰森转过头来看着他。迪克很确信男孩的目光在自己此时裸露在外并挂满水珠的胸肌上停留过久。他甚至听见了对方咽口水的声音。当杰森终于开口说话时，他的语气柔和了一些，还染上了一丝暧昧。

“你到底是要继续用你那滔滔不绝的啰嗦语让我呼呼大睡，”垂落着眼帘，睫毛将迷离的目光遮盖了大半，迪克很确定杰森这是在尝试诱惑自己以便能快点结束自身的折磨，“还是像个男人一样来操我？”

迪克想了一下。

“两者都有。但是后者得需要你自己挣得才行。这你是知道的，小翅膀。”

他说着，背对杰森走到了床头边。他从那里的床头柜中翻出了他所需要的工具。

而当迪克拿着那个橡胶制的口塞走近他的时候，杰森吞下了口水。迪克几乎能够用肉眼看出男孩的阴茎变得更加粗大的样子。看来他终于明白过来自己刚才的意思了，而杰森根本无法隐藏自己身体的欲望。

“所以，”迪克重复道，“我刚才想问的是你是否还记得自己的非语言安全行为。你知道的，当你无法开口说出安全词的时候。”

杰森根本答不上话来。他只是点了点头。

“这么说你还记得它的曲调？你可以把它哼出来。我们来确认一下。”

杰森又吞了一次口水。这一次迪克能明确地看到他的喉结随着这个动作而上下移动了一下，来自无意识的情色韵调。最终，杰森点了点头。他闭上嘴，用鼻子将那首来自 _ 悲惨世界 _ 的“我曾有梦”哼了出来。

那充满情感的乐曲从杰森的鼻腔发出，伴随着喉咙的回音，让迪克难以不去联想到将阴茎塞入他口中的感觉。被杰森丰满的嘴唇包围，感受着他柔软的舌头和湿热的喉咙。亲身经历告诉迪克那感觉会很美好。

突然间，杰森哼出的乐曲被迪克突然给他戴上口塞的动作打断。曲调戛然而止，而那颗富有弹性的椭圆形球状被推入男孩的口中，随着带扣在后方被系上的动作深陷进杰森的口中。

接着，迪克一只手的五指穿过男孩的头发，拉扯着他的发根。不算十分粗暴，但是足以引发那里脆弱的神经发起兴奋信号的力度。而他另一只手则推着杰森的肩膀，轻轻下压，迫使他双膝弯曲跪地。

“现在保持手在你的脑后，”迪克命令道。

杰森轻哼了一声作为回答。他保持着双手抱头跪地的姿态，看起来既听话又服从。

接着，迪克拉扯着他的头发抬起他的头来，让他的目光向斜上方看。

“我会坐在那里，”迪克用手指着床垫的一角，“看着我，不要移开你的目光。除非我亲口说，不要改变动作。不许进行自慰。如果你做的好，小翅膀，我会奖励你。明白我说的就点头。”

杰森的目光看着他指的那个方向，然后出奇顺从地点了点头。

迪克满意了。他转身走到那个位置，先是从床上捡起那枚被他放下的遥控器。接着，他顺势解开了围在腰上的浴巾，而当他转身过去并在床上坐下，他那比常人的尺寸要更加粗大的阴茎就像一幅画一样展现在杰森的眼前。迪克能够看到杰森因吞咽口水而临时鼓起的喉咙，而当他自己的手开始充满挑逗意义地握住自己的阴茎时，男孩的喉里发出了一声几乎有些痛苦的呻吟。

“杰森，把你的膝盖分开，”迪克命令道。

而杰森很顺从地照办了。迪克认为事到如今男孩根本不会拒绝他的任何要求。

用一只手，迪克将遥控器设置到小档永恒模式。这让杰森发出了一声叹息，但很快又有不满的呻吟。迪克拿着遥控器的手随意垂落在床单上，但他没有放开它。他要杰森看着自己握着它的样子。而他的另一只手则开始用缓慢的动作套弄自己的阴茎，在杰森的面前自慰，为男孩上演一场好戏。他知道这对男孩来说是一种奖励。而考虑到杰森从刚刚开始的顺从，这也是他应得的。

渐渐地，迪克自己的阳具也开始变得坚硬了起来。他能够看到跪在地上的男孩双眼几乎一眨不眨地盯着自己的性器看得入神的神色，目光充满欲望。于是迪克向他发射出一个带着情欲的微笑。

“看着我，杰森，”他命令道，“注视我的眼睛。不要看别的地方。”

杰森发出一小声呻吟。他吞了吞口水，但还是照做了。

“张开膝盖，不要害怕，再张大一点。我想要看到你的样子。”

杰森膝盖变成向外敞开的姿势，而这个样子他勃起的阴茎和下面的卵袋完全是以正面呈现在迪克眼前，顶端刚刚没过他紧致的腹部，就像是专门为迪克演出的一场耻辱又淫乱的视觉盛宴。男孩从脸颊到胸膛，到阴茎前端的裂缝，都泛着好看的玫瑰色泽。而观看着他现在这种样子，使得勃起这件事对迪克来说不能够更容易了。

为此，迪克忍不住上扬脑袋，发出一声叹息。

杰森闭上眼睛，一声隐忍的呻吟从他喉内发出。他的阴茎已经坚硬到不行了。迪克甚至认为男孩此时不需要任何外来因素都能够成功射出。

迪克的手不慌不忙地在自己的长度上下抚摸。他的脑中已经被杰森的模样填满，看着男孩乖巧地跪在眼前，让他不得不回想起曾经他们每次做爱时对方的身体随着他的律动被不停撞向床沿的样子，传入空气中肌肤拍打的声音，以及那沉重又暧昧的喘息声不停在室内的空间里缭绕。

迪克曾爱着在背面夺取杰森时他的胯部不停撞回到自己阴茎时的动作，使他的性器更深地进入男孩的身体；他爱着从上方轻轻拉扯杰森头发时引发的那些充满情欲的呻吟；迪克爱着杰森骑在自己身上时胯部一次次被顶上并落下时在男孩赤裸的躯干遍布的余波；他爱着当正面夺取杰森时能够看着荧光灯从上方洒落的光线将他美丽的绿眼睛照射成如宝石般晶莹透彻的颜色。

像猫一般的眼睛。迪克想要再次看到那双眼睛。

“睁眼，不要闭上，”迪克对他说，“照我说的做，让我看着你。你也看看我如何满足自己。如果你当一个乖孩子，也会得到机会的。”

杰森睁开的眼神就像能射出刀子。但是他很听话地没有动。如果在巡逻时他也能像这般听话的话，布鲁斯也不会那么麻烦地拜托迪克来帮忙训练他了。

而杰森那泛着绯红的均匀的身体在迪克的眼中就像在他下腹点起了火焰。杰森涨大却无法得到解决的样子，他楚楚可怜的神情，还有那双逐渐布上雾气的迷离的眼睛——当迪克看到这些，他又如何不希望能立刻插入到男孩那副诱人的身体里？这对他来说一样痛苦难耐，但是对快感延迟的过程自己也是一种调味剂。根据经验，迪克知道杰森喜欢从那些靠自己的努力获得的奖励中取得快感，而迪克自己也不反感把杰森的满足看作成他自己的奖励。

“你现在做的很好，”迪克一边套弄自己的性器，一边已经有些心不在焉地说着。他的声音已经变得有些沙哑，“你的定力就像一个真正的罗宾。”

他的话引来的男孩又一声细弱的呻吟，几乎足够让迪克高潮了。此时他已经坚硬到不适的地步，但他还在不慌不忙地满足着自己，手指用缓慢挑逗的速度去抚摸自己的阴茎，指节顺着顶部的缝隙从上至下得抚摸，将从顶端泌出的津液重新涂抹在自己的整个长度上面。

“你裸露的身体真美，”迪克呻吟着，听着已经有些语无伦次。这和正常性爱时的他截然不同——这样淫乱的风格。“像古希腊的雕像。真想看着你被戳穿的样子，你的嘴唇包裹我的长度。你被使用的样子一定更好看。”

妈的，这些话已经不光只是性爱时的调味了。迪克的脑子真的不由自主地幻想到那个画面，想象着眼前这个男孩被他进入时浑身颤抖地弓起他漂亮的躯干的样子。迪克凭经验知道男孩的身体有多么柔韧，而他嘴里会发出的浪叫有多么甜美。

而且，可恶，当迪克试图透过迷糊的眼睛去看他的时候，男孩的模样已经显得有些痛苦了。杰森隐忍着蹙着眉头，目光晶莹得像是要落泪。他的身体也不再那么柄直了。杰森的身体向前弯曲，上伸的两臂不自然地向前抱头，打开的双膝也不由自主地向内靠拢。

而他那可怜的性器也已经到了难耐痛苦的可怜状态。这让迪克感到有些内疚。

“杰森，不要遮掩，小翅膀，”迪克粗粗地喘息着说，“为我绽开，让我看着你的样子高潮。我要看着你完全展现给我的模样。”

他的话引来男孩一声颤抖并带着哭腔的呻吟。而迪克实在是难以忍耐。他射了出来，乳白色粘稠的液体像绳索一样从他的顶端涌出，滴落在面前的地板和他的胸前。

而看着迪克在眼前高潮令杰森也难耐地痛吟出声。

太过饥渴，太充满需要，所以他们的关系才必须是保密的。迪克不知道如果这事被另外两个泰坦成员知道会弄出什么样的麻烦来。

“你为我表现得真好，”迪克试图平复着呼吸说道。他已经有些瘫软的手又拿起了那个遥控器。档门被调大时，他听见杰森几乎淫叫出的声音。可恶，他几乎能听着那声音就再次坚硬起来了。而这离他刚刚高潮才不过一两分钟的时间。“你的表现应该值得奖励。你觉得怎样，小翅膀？”

杰森几乎在摇头了。迪克不该继续折磨他，但是他知道如果任杰森现在射出，那今天这场性爱的结果一定会强差人意。作为一个合格的支配者，他必须确保受到他照料的人能够获得最满意的成果才行。

而迪克知道，看着他在自己前射出来这件事已经让杰森无法忍耐了。迪克的高潮本身就是一种很好的奖励。因为它证明了迪克对眼前男孩的欲望是真心的。

他站起来，手脚在高潮之后还有些发麻发软。但迪克很快找回了重心，浑身赤裸地走到杰森面前，俯首看他。男孩没有抬头。他看起来忍耐得极其辛苦。于是迪克伸出手来去轻轻地抚摸杰森的头发，试图借助这个动作来给予安慰。

“这次换成你来满足你自己。我要在一旁看着。”

杰森抬眼看他，被泪水浸湿且发红的双眼像是一种祈求。男孩从喉咙里发出令人心碎的呻吟，试图透过口中的球状口塞说出话来，但却口齿不清。

迪克真为他自豪。但男孩这样痛苦难耐时，他还保持着迪克要求的动作，甚至没有需要他用上任何的束缚道具。

"但是首先，杰森，闭上眼睛，深呼吸。”迪克用尽量安慰的语气说，“等到你不再那么濒临爆发时我们就开始。”


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有：
> 
> 权利play，夸赞play（praise kink），口塞，按摩器，手铐，阻止高潮，罗宾名称的play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇受两个梗的启发：一个是Jason第二季说过的那句“I'll do whatever you say”；还有一个是大哥床技很好把所有床伴都睡服到无话可说这个梗。

"但是首先，杰森，闭上眼睛，深呼吸。”迪克用尽量安慰的语气说，“等到你不再那么濒临爆发时我们就开始。”

杰森很顺从地听话了。他闭上了眼睛，但很长时间，他的性器还保持着涨大且濒临高潮的状态。

迪克又开口鼓励道，“你可以做到的，罗宾。”

或许是这个称呼安抚到了杰森。男孩的气息变得均匀了，而迪克能够看到他涨大的性器渐渐收敛了一些。他认为这样够好了。于是迪克开口命令杰森起身，亲自握着他的手腕，拉下他举在脑后的双手并让它们垂在身侧。然后，他引导着他，让男孩在自己前面爬上床。

手铐是迪克刚刚从床头柜里拿出的另一种道具。他让杰森把左手放在床头，男孩十分顺从地照办了。迪克用铐子一边的手环将他的手腕和床头的栏杆连在一起。又抓起他左脚的脚踝，将它向上拉去，一直拉到头顶。

杰森身体的柔韧度很高，当身体被弯曲成这样的形状，他几乎毫不吃力。而手铐余下的那个铐子就用来固定住杰森的脚踝。当一条腿被向上拉扯并束缚，男孩的整个身体就被迫敞开。他的阴茎，囊袋，还有那红润并且向外敞开的小洞都展露在迪克的眼前。

迪克往自己的手上挤了一些润滑剂，在食指和中指上抹匀。然后他在杰森的穴口，一边用拇指揉搓他臀瓣的皮肤，一边用打圈按摩的方式将润滑涂在他像花苞一样微敞的小洞的入口。

当迪克的手指戳入时，杰森发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。他的洞口还遗留着之前的润滑，但是有段时间未加扩张，这令两只手指同时进入多少有些费力。不过迪克并不着急。他用足了时间，一点点地戳入，并适当地蠕动手指来扩张那里的肌肉环。杰森加长的呻吟声透过口塞发出变成被捂塞的淫乱的声响，而来自他甬道内的湿热又让这一切变得更加的色情。

那一刻迪克十分清楚地感受到自己在做什么。他正在对之做这件事的人是下一代罗宾，他某种意义上的弟弟，而且还是布鲁斯的托付。内疚感只能使他的欲火燃烧更旺。

“耐心，”迪克用轻柔的声音来安抚杰森逐渐躁动的情绪。他在这里几乎已经能听到男孩剧烈的心跳声了！“先让我来照顾你。等我把你准备好，再由你来为我进行表演。这是你应得的。”

迪克的手指蠕动着进入杰森滚烫的甬道深处。那种紧致又温暖的感觉让他按捺不住，简直想在此时此刻就操了这个男孩。但是他没有失去自制。迪克在杰森的甬道深处找到了那颗蛋状按摩器，此时它还在跳动着，并将它轻轻地挖掘了出来。

在按摩器从穴口取出的那一瞬间，杰森的身体放松了下来。男孩发出一声让人怜爱的拖长的叹息。迪克开始轻轻抚摸着他被汗水浸湿的头发。

“你做的很棒，”迪克安慰着，关掉蛋状按摩器之后，又重新将手指戳入杰森的身体，这一回速度要更快，还加入了第三根手指。杰森的身体已经变得非常可造了。迪克不用用上多大的努力就可以令男孩顺从地为他敞开，容纳迪克，和迪克想给他的任何东西。

“这样很好，杰森，你已经准备好了。”

迪克将手指抽出时发出一种湿漉漉声音。

“现在，伸出手来。”

杰森抬眼看他，平常那双烦人又自大的眼睛此时有些迷蒙，榛果绿色像是晨雾的森林，睫毛上沾着水珠。他伸出手的动作缓慢而迟疑，有着几乎不像杰森·陶德的那种收敛和小心翼翼的态度。迪克抓住他的手腕，不容拒绝地将那手掌向上的手拉到自己的面前。

接下来，他将一根粗壮的男形放进杰森的手里。

他听见男孩发出一声夹杂兴奋和惊慌的呜咽声。那根震动假阳具参差不齐的表面覆盖柔软又舒适的橡胶，握在手里有真实的触觉和沉重感。它是情色味十足的红色，底端有着开启震动的按钮。拿到它之后，杰森几乎是想都没想就打开了它。

看见阳具开始震动起来令迪克忍不住翻了个白眼。他很快上去握住杰森的手，并强迫他把它关掉。然后又在男孩的手中挪动它，令男孩握着它的底端。

“这样拿着它，别动，”迪克说着，啪得一声，又打开了润滑剂的瓶盖。

杰森很顺从地握着阳具的底端，看着迪克将挤在手心的润滑剂涂满它的表面。迪克熟练的手巧妙地将那透明的胶质在阳具的表面抹匀，小心地去迎合上面凸起的纹路，涂抹过每一个细节。它最终是覆盖在阳具上面厚厚的一层，就像在苹果糖外裹的一层厚重的糖霜。

“现在它好了，”迪克说着，在一旁扣上盖子，“拿着它别动。”

他接着向后伸腿下床。顺手拿起刚刚裹的浴巾，重新裹在腰上，遮住自己的下身。

“听着，杰森，”站在床边，裹好浴巾的迪克双手交叉在胸前，低头望着床上为他伸展开身体并展现着自己的男孩，“这就是我想要你做的：我要你拿着它来自慰。我会一直在这里看着你，并且用语言来引导你。不要去做任何我没有让你做的事。除非我亲口要你去做，不然不要用到手指，也不要碰自己的性器官。我说的足够明确吗？”

杰森抬眼看着他。迪克能看见他决然的眸子还有些湿润，眼眶也有些发红。但杰森的表情是不肯罢休的。他没有点头，而是试图透过嘴里的口塞说话。男孩的牙齿咬在富有弹性的橡胶口球上，这导致一缕涎液不受控制地从嘴唇上淌下。即使吞吐不清，迪克还是能够听懂那句不耐烦的“我明白了”。

不是最令人满意的臣服的语气。但它够好了。

于是迪克又俯下身去，用手指抓住杰森正握在手里的阳具底端，在那里摸索着找到了它的开关。接着，随着啪的一声翻动，迪克打开了震动。

阳具开始在杰森细长的手里震了起来。他听见男孩被这一个简单的动作影响，而从喉中发出难以忍耐的呻吟。迪克却还不怀好意地多花了十几秒的时间从电脑桌旁把椅子拖到床边。

“你还好吗？”他好意地问。

杰森尝试回答他。他真的在尝试了。但是迪克只能隐约分辨出男孩口中一声被拖长的正面答复。他甚至不能确定对方在这种情况下是否还能认真地听他的指令。

如果不试一试是不会知道答案的。

“听着，杰森，”迪克用命令的口吻冷静地说，“我要你拿着它，”他伸出手去指着男孩手指那正在震动的物体，“我要你把它慢慢放进你的洞里。不要太快，听我的指示来做。”

杰森呜咽了一声，拿着按摩棒的手缓慢地向下伸去。他的左手被铐着，所以有这一只握右手可以用来完成迪克的命令。迪克看着男孩将那尺寸不凡的振动器和他微微敞开的泛红的小洞对齐，它的头部就抵在入口。这样的景色别提有多么使人兴奋了。迪克几乎已经能够看到到当它捅入时的样子，用舌尖品味到男孩因刺激而发出的淫叫。

“来吧，”迪克压低的声音有些沙哑，他甚至必须有意让自己听起来没在颤抖，“为了我做这件事，宝贝。”

杰森发出了一声抱怨的鼻音，接着开始将红色按摩棒缓缓推入自己的身体。这景象出人预期的罪恶。迪克能感觉到下体包裹的浴巾都开始变紧。但他无视了它，而是向前倾身，手肘歇在膝盖上。

按摩棒震动的表面向外侧撑开那粉红而柔软的后穴，挤入狭小的空间时发出一声拖长的湿音。杰森的身体在颤抖，兴奋感几乎让他浑身发光。迪克看见男孩皱着眉发出带着哭腔的呜咽，有一刻扭动身体去尝试动用那只被铐住的手来帮助自己，然而却只能带来一阵金属的叮铃声和赤裸的身体蠕动时色情的视觉效果。

按摩器被推得更靠里了。杰森后穴的环肌被捅得向内翻滚。但它非常的耐受，用极其柔韧的方式一点点吞入阳具逐渐变大的长度。迪克几乎能看到性玩具上的凸起将杰森的甬道撑开的样子，润滑剂沾在入口处，臀瓣和手指上，使那些地方泛着一片淫糜的湿光，持续进入时的水声让迪克不能自制地伸舌舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。

这简直就是一场建立在双方都不碰到对方基础上的性爱。它和性爱几乎没有两样。迪克也忍不住发出自己的呻吟声来。他的脑袋向后甩去，突然间，试图控制自己不去自慰，这件事变得极其困难。

“天呐，杰森，”他用平常从自己身上听不见的淫乱的声音说，“你知不知道你现在的样子看起来有多好看？”

他听见男孩从不远处发出一声按捺不住的轻哼。而这只能使迪克自己的勃起变得更难以忍受。

接着，他听见一声膨胀的湿音，什么东西迅速滑入的声音。杰森发出的呻吟几乎可以被称为淫叫了。他一个动作使那根阳具没入至底。

迪克觉得自己的喉咙此时不能更干燥了。

“就这样，小翅膀，开始动它。”

杰森拉长的呻吟简直能让人瞬间高潮。他看见男孩细长的手指抓着那根正在震动的按摩器底部向外伸延的底座，将它向外拉去一些，然后又向里推去。他渐渐加速，开始抽插的动作。阳具震动的声音也盖不住一长串不断发出的淫乱的水声，还有杰森被口塞困在口中的呜咽声。

迪克还想看到男孩展露更多。他想看到一切。

“先停一下，”迪克沙哑地说，“不要碰它。用那只手去摸你自己的乳头，对，就像那样，捏它，用指肚去挑逗它。你做的很好。”

杰森顺从地放手去完成迪克的指令，即使这让他不满地发出一声呻吟。他过了好几秒钟才找到了自己右边的乳头——他的双眼此时已经湿润到很难看清东西了——然后开始完成迪克所说的。先是用三只手指的指肚去轻轻揉搓那颗坚硬的花蕾，然后又用拇指和食指去捏它。看着那挺立的一点在男孩自己的挑逗下变得更加红润，那说不出的情色和好看。

与此同时，杰森后穴内的按摩器还在继续着它富有频率的震动。每次过于激烈的启动都让男孩浑身颤抖，呻吟声不断地从口中发出。迪克目光暗沉，就像他止不住自己的某些想法一样，静静地观看了半分钟的时间，才又下达下一个命令。

“触摸你自己，杰森，”他说，“我要看着你摸到自己身上所有的部位。你的胸，你的腹肌，你的臀部和大腿，还有你的脚。我要看到这一切，你能为我做吗，杰森？”

迪克知道杰森无法拒绝自己。只要在房间内让他满足，在内在外杰森都会是一个很有自制力且听话的罗宾。

男孩如预料中的照做了。迪克很幸运地得以看到他用那细长的五指去挑逗自己胸和腹部，然后还去轻捏他自己的大腿。就像杰森自己也在好奇地探索他自己的身体一样。迪克忍不住吞下口水，看着那只充满新奇感的手划过那些光滑细嫩的皮肤，柔软的肉体在不自觉的手指微压下呈现浅浅的凹陷。迪克能够幻想是自己在做这件事。

“就像这样，你做的很好，你的身体很好看，”迪克说，而他知道自己没有在撒谎。少年那流畅的肌肉线条就像年轻的古希腊神祗那样让人倾慕，“你的身体就像雕塑那么完美，它很漂亮，没有原因为此感到惭愧。”

迪克听到杰森透过口塞发出拖长的呻吟，像只发情的猫。光这个声音也许就足够让迪克高潮了。他看见杰森的欲望已经又一次变得坚挺并濒临释放，而迪克对此非常满意。

得知自己的称赞让男孩感到满足，这对迪克来说是作为支配者最好的报酬了。他已经快承受不了了，欲望已经快要把他吞噬。迪克忍不住向后仰起躯干，用一只手隔着浴巾握住他自己滚烫且挺立的性器。

“杰森，去——去把玩具的档位调到最大，”迪克实施命令时都交杂着呻吟，“然后——操，然后用它来操你自己。”

当杰森的手停下触摸自己的身体时，迪克几乎因不满而发出抱怨的声音。他看见那只灵活的手指一个简洁的动作将按摩器的震动调大，被撑大的后穴几乎因档位突然加大而颤动，而杰森的脑袋后仰，沉吟声从颤动的喉咙发出，一连串模糊的咒骂声透过口塞传来，语气淫乱不堪。

迪克觉得自己已经快要说不出话来了。但他必须为了杰森保持冷静，扮演一个沉着且合理的领袖。

“开始动它，杰森，不要停下，”他鼓舞道。当杰森没有立刻执行时，迪克又鼓励道，“嘿，看着我，深呼吸。”

这次杰森照做了。他一双颜色好看的眼瞳被泪水浸湿的样子更是让人难耐，但迪克忍住，继续用他冷静的声音说，“一切都会没事的，知道吗？听我的话，我会让这一切变得值得的。你只要现在听我的，就一定会得到满足。”

他听见杰森呜咽出声。但迪克知道男孩确实在努力让自己心平气和下来。在最困难的时刻依旧保持冷静是作为一个好罗宾必须要有的心理素质，而迪克知道杰森不会拒绝更多挑战和证明自己的机会。尽管过了一会儿，男孩的手还是缓慢地去握住阳具的底端，抓着它，开始了缓慢地推送。

“对，就像那样，就把它想象成是我在操你。”

杰森的呻吟听起来几乎像是在抽泣。妈的，迪克忍受不了这样。他不能忍受坐在一旁去看男孩的后穴被进入时撑大的样子，以及按摩器被拔出时一闪而过的内壁那粉红色的嫩肉。他承受不了震动伴随着抽插时湿漉漉的活塞声。迪克希望正在做这些的人是自己。

如果他不叫停的话，也许光靠这样杰森就要射出来了。迪克恐怕自己也快了。

“够了，够了，”迪克沙哑地说，“杰森，差不多，别再动它了。现在把它调到最小。”

杰森立刻发出一声不满的呜咽。他没有动。

“去做，杰森。听我的话，”迪克严肃地说。

杰森的嘴里发出长长的一串呻吟。他似乎还想透过口中的异物说出什么，但在口塞和按摩器的刺激双重障碍下，任何话听起来都像口齿不清的嘟哝。男孩没有听话。反而，他伸出腾出来的手，悄悄地摸向他自己挺立的阴茎。

迪克皱起了眉，扬起了声音。

“别动，保持让你的手在别处。我是认真的，杰森。”

杰森痛苦地呻吟。迪克能看出他尝试去听从这些话，但却失败得直截了当，那只手已经握住了他自己的性器。于是，迪克站起身来并且爬上了床。强硬地一把抓住杰森的手，引来男孩一声祈求的呜咽。

被口塞撑开的双唇里发出的词句似乎是：“拜托，迪克。让我这么做吧。”

男孩撒娇祈求的语气使迪克停顿了一下。

“我不能这么做，小翅膀，”他反而回答说，“相信我，一切都会好的。”

说完，迪克便在男孩不满的呜咽下将他的脚踝从手铐中放出，而改成将男孩的两手铐在一起。它们被禁锢，从而也打消了杰森想要用手去自慰的念头，然后迪克伸手直接关掉了按摩器的开关。

接着，在男孩不满的呻吟声中，迪克开始亲吻起杰森的全身。他已经无法忍耐自己的欲望，无法忍耐不再去触摸这副完美的身体。他的嘴唇从男孩的手肘，到臂弯，到锁骨。在他的胸前落下好几个啄吻，甚至用舌头挑逗胸前凸起的乳头。这动作引发男孩一声声的呜咽，但这充其量都只是挑逗而已。迪克确保自己没有真正地去满足男孩的需求。

过了好久，迪克才终于从男孩的口中取出了那颗富有弹性的椭圆形口塞。同时伸手解开缠在胯上的浴巾。迪克自己挺立的阴茎已经坚硬到痛苦了。

杰森赶快趁着这个机会深深喘了口气，但开口的速度还是太急促，以至于说出来的话还是上气不接下气的。

“迪克，告诉我该做什么，我会——会做任何你想要的事。什么都行，拜托了。”

“接纳我，杰森，”迪克用温和的低音对男孩说，一只手从头发扣住男孩的后脑勺，湿润的龟头贴着他的侧脸，“满足我，用你的服务让我爱上你。然后我就会满足你。”

下面杰森什么都没说，立刻将迪克的龟头含在了嘴中。这引来迪克一声无法自控的呻吟。

“操，”他忍不住骂道。

杰森用舌头舔舐着他前端的裂缝，将那里的前液通通舔去。形状完美的嘴唇包裹住牙齿，腮帮子凹陷下去，将他的长度一点点地向内吞噬。杰森的口腔内是温热且潮湿的，这让迪克发出舒适的呻吟声来。

“你做的真好，罗宾，”他叹息道，“你的感觉太棒了。就是这样，宝贝，继续保持下去。”

他的称赞令男孩也发出一声舒适的呻吟。迪克知道杰森喜欢这样。他喜欢自己的名字被以宠爱和赞美的口气从迪克的口中说出。完全是一个贪得无厌的孩子。

杰森开始含着迪克的阴茎进出。男孩的嘴唇和柔软的舌头包围着他，让迪克难以忍耐。他的五指轻轻爱抚着男孩的头皮，替他梳理乱糟糟的头发。而这样温柔的动作只会使男孩更加卖力地工作。

“噢，杰森，停下，”迪克说。

但杰森没有停。迪克暗骂了一声。男孩的嘴感觉太好了。他已经开始害怕自己会过早高潮。迪克只有稍微加打抓着发梢的力度，有些强硬地扯开男孩的脑袋。

“你做的很好，”当他的阴茎从男孩的口中破出时，迪克明显听到一声湿漉漉的爆破的声响。它的情色含义简直让人无法忍耐。“你是一个好罗宾。”

当迪克轻轻替杰森梳理他被汗水浸湿的头发时，男孩绿色的眼睛已经变得迷离而无法聚焦。他有些茫然的样子更让迪克产生一种难以言明的保护欲，让他更想要好好地奖励这个男孩。

迪克伏下身去，在杰森的唇角落下流连的一吻。

“下面，你什么都不用做，”他隔着男孩的嘴唇说道，“让我来奖励你。这是你应得的。”

接着，迪克伸手，从远处的柜子上拿来手铐的钥匙，打开了那双镣铐，释放了杰森的双手。

然后，他伸手到杰森的臀瓣间。在那里找到按摩器的底座，将它缓缓地从甬道中取出。这整个过程都是令人感到满足的。

“告诉我，小翅膀，你想怎么做？”迪克问，“我会用你想要的体位夺取你。任何你想要的。”

杰森叹了口气。他的呼吸沉重，湿热，打在迪克的手臂上，让他忍不住起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

杰森好一会儿都没说话。迪克知道他是在思考。

而当男孩终于开口的时候，他的答复并没让迪克失望。

“我想骑你。”

迪克微微一笑。

“如果那是你希望的，你就会得到它。”

他说完就开始挪动身体，给杰森足够的空间起身。在看到男孩挣扎的样子时，伸手环住他的后背，扶着他坐了起来。而迪克自己也靠着床头坐下，直接将男孩的身体拖到自己的腿上。

杰森的肌肤是滚烫的，那感觉就像将一个火炉放在身上。他很顺从，身体就像失去了骨头一样乖乖地任迪克摆弄，当他的双腿跨过迪克的身体，坚挺的性器就垂落在迪克的大腿上。

他抓着男孩的小臂，引导着他用两臂搂着自己的脖子。杰森丝毫没有反抗，和平常的性子极不相符的顺从。在卧室外很难得见的乖巧，让迪克更加难以自制地去品味这一切。就连对方手臂散发出的那炽热的温度都让迪克难以自制地爱上。他忍不住抬起男孩的手腕，放在唇边亲了一下。

杰森发出咂舌的声音。迪克露出尴尬的笑容，用双手握住男孩的盆骨两侧，帮他抬起胯部后，扶着自己挺立的阴茎，和那已经被过度准备好的洞口对其。

“准备好了吗，罗宾？”迪克用过分柔和的声音问。

杰森的脑袋几乎要放在他的肩上，湿热的喘息不停打在迪克的耳边。他说出的话也是气喘不定的，“别再浪费时间了，我可——可以的。快一点。”

“好吧，好吧，”迪克也同样喘着，接着扶稳男孩的胯部，开始帮助他慢慢地下落。柔软的括约肌几乎毫不费力地就吞入他的龟头，这让迪克发出难以按捺住的一声咒骂。

“操，”他说，“你感觉太好了。”

杰森没有回答。他沉重的呼吸不停地落在迪克的锁骨上，剧烈的心跳都几乎能传入迪克的耳朵。男孩在他的阴茎上向下坐的样子聚精会神，眉毛微拧的模样，就像在集中精力做一件重要的事。如同一个在努力工作证明自己的罗宾。但此时杰森不是蝙蝠侠的罗宾，是他的罗宾。迪克的。

而迪克完全被男孩这样的表情吸引。他上前去亲吻杰森的鬓角，却只把对方的脑袋推得偏了一些，并引来一声细碎的呜咽。

经过充分润滑使对方的身体得以毫无阻力地滑落至底。当杰森将他的整个阴茎吞没时，迪克已经无法思考。男孩的身体那么紧致却又那么的柔韧，就仿佛，不管迪克要求他用到多少性玩具，杰森的甬道都是只为迪克一个人打造的。他们的身体完美地契合，而对方的小洞将迪克夹紧时，他感觉连自己的灵魂都仿佛升华了一般。迪克忍不住呻吟出声。

“宝贝，你的感觉太妙了，”他说着，一边紧紧扶着杰森的胯部，就像是在为自己寻找实地，“你想怎么做？告诉我。我可以来为你服务，或者你更愿意——”

“闭嘴。”杰森隔着他的脖子咬牙切齿地说。

迪克很顺从地闭嘴了。但他的唇边忍不住露出一个笑容。他其实早也能猜测到了，以杰森这样随时想要证明自己的性格，尤其是当被命令维持静止多时之后，他不可能还会乖乖地躺下让迪克来动。杰森会想要主导这场游戏，想要用迪克的性器来探索他自己的敏感地带。毕竟没有人会比他更懂自己的身体了。

于是，当杰森开始在他的阴茎上动起来时，迪克除了消极的契合外故意没有去做任何其他的动作。他的双手就静静歇在男孩的腰上，然后又慢慢向下挪动，先停留在胯部，最后落在男孩赤裸的臀上。迪克将那两块紧致的臀肉握在手中轻捏了一下，感受着它们富有弹性的触感，在杰森带来的快感中向后甩头，发出一声呻吟。

杰森用膝盖撑着自己的身体起身，直到只剩下龟头还留在穴内，然后又猛地坐下。男孩口中传出的高音淹没了肉体的拍打，还伴随着迪克自己因极度快感而发出的闷哼声。杰森的声音在做爱时那么的情色，而他温暖的甬道从四方包围着迪克那无比敏感的性器，不断刺激他的神经，让他的欲望和血液都向下体涌去。

“哈，哈——”随着每一个动作，杰森都发出短促的喘息声。迪克的十指几乎要戳入男孩的皮肤。这种感觉太美妙，让他无法自制，但他还是近自己所能不去伤到对方。

“呃——”杰森的脑袋垂在迪克的肩上，碎发是他的皮肤有些瘙痒。这时候，迪克已经能够察觉到男孩的后背被汗水浸湿，而他前怂的双肩也诉说着疲惫。

于是迪克坐直了一些，这次更稳地抓住杰森的胯部，带着他的身体猛地向上挺入。

杰森惊呼了一声。但迪克的动作很快，还没等声音完全发出，它就被下一次顶撞压了回去。男孩发出断断续续的呻吟，身体被迪克用力地一次次顶起。他的脑袋向后仰去，额头和碎发上带的汗珠洒了几滴到迪克的侧脸和脖颈。可他丝毫没有注意。迪克的眼中只有杰森向后弯曲的苍白优雅的脖颈，男孩甬道中潮湿温暖的触觉，还有他口中发出的细碎的呼声，无一不在浇灌着迪克已经随时濒临爆发的欲望。

迪克倾身上前，已经有些精神恍惚，去亲吻，挑逗男孩向他露出的脖子。杰森为此发出的呻吟声超越出了这小小的举动所应带来的反应。迪克还想再听。于是他伸出舌头，慢慢地从下至上地舔舐男孩的脖子，从锁骨处舔过那随着叹息而挪动的喉结，一直到男孩的耳后。他享受着不断从杰森喉中发出的淫乱的叫声，享受着每一次顶起男孩的身体时带来的碰撞声和咕唧咕唧的水声。杰森的整个身体都伸展，向后弯曲，呈现一条优美的曲线，他美丽的肌肉线条上覆盖满细腻的水珠。

“啊——迪克——”

杰森叫出了他的名字。下一秒，男孩将精液全部喷洒在了迪克的大腿和腹部。这样淫乱的场面让人无法忍耐。迪克抓住男孩瘫软下来的身体，整个搂住他的腰和后背，然后像疯了一样开始了最后的冲刺。

一次又一次，杰森的身体完好地迎合着他，毫不费力地任由他的阴茎插进比上次更深的位置。聚集在性器顶端的压迫力难以控制地爆破，迪克抱紧杰森的身体，将粘稠的液体全部射在了里面。

迪克抱着怀里的杰森，喘息着。

他们身上全是汗水，还有精液。一会儿有必要再去冲个澡。然而现在，迪克感到极度的疲惫。冲澡可以等。不需要立刻就去。

这么想着，依旧抱着怀里的男孩——随着对方粗重的喘息他能够感到肋骨一次次的扩展和收缩——迪克侧着躺了下去。当枕到床单的那一刻，杰森就翻过了身去，平躺在床上。

“你满足了吗？”过了好一会儿，迪克问他。

杰森转过了脑袋。他的脸颊绯红，嘴上却扬起一个挑逗的微笑。接着，他侧过身来，而迪克很顺从地张开手臂，任由对方任性地钻进自己的怀里。拥着对方依旧发热的身体，看着粉红色蔓延上那赤裸身躯的每一寸。迪克有些睡眼朦胧地觉得，性爱后的这个环节从某种意义上比性的本身还令人满足。

缩在他的怀中，杰森的食指轻轻滑过迪克赤裸的胸膛，带着挑逗的意义轻轻戳着它，该修剪了的指甲刮着他的皮肤，使迪克的身体感到一阵细微的刺痛，难耐的刺激感。

“刚才这，”杰森噘起嘴，向下看，脑袋先是不信服般地晃动着，但是抬眼开口说的却是，“是我经历过的最棒的一次性爱！”

迪克忍不住微笑。杰森兴致勃勃的样子让他想起了在第一次见到他时，男孩对当罗宾那充满了期待的模样，炫耀的话源源不断，如同第一次收到圣诞礼物的穷苦孩子。就像是一缕照射进他灰暗世界的阳光。

在兴奋的情绪过后，杰森的脑袋又一次歇在迪克的手臂上。他挪了挪身体，换了个更加舒适的位置，斜着脑袋看着他。一双明亮的绿色眼睛在室内灯光的照射下像两颗宝石。

“现在你爱上我了吗，罗宾1.0？”杰森诱惑地问。

_ 怎么能不爱呢？ _ 迪克的心里想。

迪克抓住杰森的手，轻轻握着他的手腕，举起置于嘴边，去亲吻他的每一个指节。之后又将它翻转过来，嘴唇落在手掌的底端。他能够听见男孩逐渐变得沉重的呼吸，还有剧烈的心跳。

“当然了，你真的很出色，”迪克说道，“我的罗宾。”


End file.
